Skowyt
by Blackisz
Summary: Rosja x Polska x Niemcy / kontrowersyjny shit / krew i latające kręgosłupy / czasy II wojny światowej


„**Skowyt"  
**

* * *

**Warning : Dużo przemocy, krwi i latających kręgosłupów c;  
**

* * *

**[Rosja]**

Porzuć to.

Zdepcz.

Zdechnij.

Denerwujesz mnie. Marna podróbko człowieka. Nie rycz. Nie udawaj, że kiedykolwiek obchodziło cię to, co do ciebie mówiłem. Poniżasz się. Tak żałośnie wyglądasz liżąc mi teraz czubki butów. Nie lubisz jak patrzę na ciebie z góry? To, czemu sam się przede mną płaszczysz? Jesteś niczym więcej jak kupą gówna. Zamknij się w końcu. Nie jęcz. Nie wyj. Nie szlochaj. To takie upierdliwe. Od kiedy to szmaty mówią?

Ale nie martw się. Zajmę się tobą odpowiednio towarzyszu. Dopieszczę cię tak, że będziesz błagał mnie na kolanach o szybkie dobicie. A ja niczym łaskawy pan spełnię twoją ostatnia prośbę. Wyzioniesz ducha malowniczo, gwarantuje ci to.

Lubię obserwować nadchodzący koniec. Przychodzi w różnych obliczach – przecież nikt nie zdycha tak samo. Niespodziewanie. Subtelnie. Czasami zabiera ze sobą wiele istnień. Chociaż najczęściej dopada ludzi pojedynczo. Może być bolesny. Albo łagodny. I co najważniejsze zawsze pozostaje nieuchwytny. Coś wspaniałego.

Podobno śmierć można zobaczyć w oczach osoby, która umiera. Najpierw przybiera ona formę buntu i zażartej walki o życie. Potem jest tylko strach, przed ogromem bólu i samym faktem, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Następnie przechodzi to w słodką bezsilność i otępienie umysłu, który już nie ma się siły bronić się przed beznadziejnością sytuacji. Po tym pojawia się złudna nadzieja, że może to już wszystko minie i z powrotem będziemy mogli odetchną pełną piersią. Na samym końcu można zobaczyć ostatni błysk tęczówek – piękny moment przychodzącego ukojenia, pod cieniem kosy żniwiarza dusz. Piękne odzwierciedlenie ostatecznego konania.

A potem wszystko zamiera.

O tak, towarzyszu. Dzisiaj razem ze śmiercią zatańczymy krwawe tango namiętności. Kto będzie górował, jak myślisz?

_Oh, jaki ze mnie popieprzony sadysta.  
_

* * *

**[Polska]_  
_**

Mocne uderzenie sprowadziło mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Impuls bólu przeszył chude ciało wprawiając je w drgawki. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze czując jak żołądek wywraca mi się na drugą stronę.

- Żałosne.

Kolejny cios zaaplikowany wprawnym ruchem ręki zmusił mnie do ugięcia kolan.

- Ty naprawdę sobą reprezentujesz kraj?

Świst bicza przerywany moim cichym skowytem. Poczułem jak tracę grunt pod nogami, przez co moja twarz miała spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z podłogą.

- Jesteś za słaby towarzyszu. O wiele za słaby.

Jego stopa odziana w ciężkie, wojskowe buty, nadepnęła mnie mocno na dłoń. Zagryzłem wargi tak mocno, że poczułem ciepłą, metaliczną ciecz, która powoli spływała w głąb mojego gardła.

Krew poległych. Krew zabitych. Krew cierpiących.

- O? Nasza mała laleczka się buntuje?

Ivan przewrócił mnie na plecy mocno trzymając za kark, żebym nawet nie próbował się uwolnić. Jęknąłem, gdy kolejne trzaśnięcie w twarz sprawiło, że głowa niebezpiecznie zachybotała mi na szczupłej szyi.

- Polska, Polska taka mała – zanucił pokazując swoje białe zęby w pokręconym uśmiechu – Zapierdolę ją do rana.

Głuchy odgłos uderzenia kranu zagłuszył mój agonalny wrzask, kiedy zimny metal przeszył mój bok. Poczułem jak z łatwością rozrywa skórę opinającą żebra i wbija się w płuca. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, gdy fala cierpienia zalała cały mój organizm. Słone łzy spłynęły po zapadniętych policzkach, a zimna kula uformowała się w gardle, przez co nie mogłem złapać głębszego wdechu.

- Płaczesz towarzyszu? To takie upokarzające.

Uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo, próbując powstrzymać łzy cierpienia, które nagromadziły mi się w kącikach oczu i cicho szepnąłem :

- Jestem totalnie ciekaw jak głośno byś ryczał, gdy to ciebie katowano.

Ivan przekrzywił głowę wwiercając we mnie swój zaciekawiony wzrok. Popielate pasma włosów zakryły pokryte juchą czoło. Przez chwile wyglądał tak jakby chciał mnie zgwałcić jednak po chwili zachichotał niczym małe dziecko.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, gdy nachylił się nade mną tak, że czułem jego zimny oddech na policzku.

- Wy towarzyszu jesteście chrześcijaninem, tak?

Nie czekając na moją odpowiedź drugi raz uderzył mnie kranem w krwawiący bok. Zawyłem próbując się skulić, jednak nawet na to zabrakło mi siły.

- No to chyba teraz czas na ręce.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy zdając sobie sprawę, po co zadawał mi to pytanie. On chce mnie ukrzyżować na podłodze.

Wierzgnąłem się, ale był szybszy. Duży, naostrzony kawałek metalu doprawiony jego ogromną siłą z łatwością przeszył skórę, mięso, ścięgna, a nawet kości. Poczułem jak chropowata powierzchnia uszkadza mi nerwy i rozrywa żyły, by w końcu wbić się szpicem w drewniane kłody. Mózg prawie oszalał, kiedy pełno impulsów bólu przeleciało przez cały mój organizm, by skumulować się w czaszce, która pękała pod ogromem różnorodnie uformowanego cierpienia. Czy to można nazwać prawdziwą agonią?

Karmazynowa plama cały czas się powiększała, wsiąkając w moje brudne, podarte spodnie i niemalże parząc swoim ciepłem. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała niemal w szaleńczym tempie. Tylko to wystarczyło, by kompletnie pozbawić mnie sił. Krtań zdarta od wrzasków drżała, przez ciągłe tłumienie płaczu.

- No to teraz nóżki!

Przegryzłem sobie język, gdy zmiażdżył mi kości w stopach. Białe kawałeczki przebiły skórę, niczym dobrze naostrzone sztylety. Metaliczny posmak spłynął mi prosto do gardła i przez swoją specyficzność doprowadził do torsji. Kolejna fala bólu przeszyła mój organizm. Zawyłem, krztusząc się własnymi wymiocinami. Ostry zapach przetrawionego jedzenia, rozzłościł Rosję. Warknął coś pod nosem i zamachnąwszy się wbił mi dolną część kranu w klatkę piersiową.

Zimny metal bez problemu rozłupał żebra i nadszarpując lekko płuco przeszył moje serce. Posoka bryznęła z rany ochlapując nasze ciała. Miazga organów wypłynęła przez moje szeroko rozwarte usta, a białka prawie wyskoczyły z oczodołów. Nie byłem w stanie krzyczeć. Nie byłem w stanie myśleć. Nie byłem w stanie nawet płakać. Moja czaszka pod wpływem tego nieopisanego cierpienia praktycznie eksplodowała. Mózg przestał rejestrować, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Byłem taki ociężały.

Czyżby to naprawdę był mój koniec?

_Czy tym razem Polska ostatecznie zniknie z map świata?_

* * *

**[Niemcy]**

Wygiął się w łuk wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie, gdy napastnik szybkim ruchem wsadził mu rękę do gardła. Zęby z chrupotem powypadały z zakrwawionych dziąseł. Szorstki materiał mundury podrażnił język, przez co na pewno miał ochotę zwymiotować. Jednak nawet tego nie udało mu się zrobić. Ivan wpił swoje palce w miękką tylną ścianę krtani i zacisnął je wokół odcinka szyjnego. Drugą ręką uzbrojoną w kran uderzył w łączenie miednicy i kości ogonowej. Rozległ się głośny chrzęst przesuwanych kości pomieszany z agonalnym wyciem Polski. Uśmiechnął się wesoło i szarpnął ręką wyciągając luźny kręgosłup przez rozharatane gardło. Mlaśnięcie upadających organów, cichy charchot i szuranie ciała po podłodze.

Rosja z sadystycznym uśmiechem kopnął konającego Feliksa tak, że przekoziołkował pod ubrudzoną juchą ścianę. Uderzył o nią plecami, a z popalonych ust wyciekła mieszanina zmiażdżonych narządów i żółtego soku żołądkowego.

- Śmierdzisz bebechami – zachichotał Ivan podchodząc do ściany, na której zawieszona była mapa Polski po rozbiorach.

Na zardzewiałym gwoździu przewiesił ułamany kręgosłup i odwrócił się przodem do swojej ofiary.

- Powiedz mi towarzyszu jak to jest stracić wszystko?

Feliks milczał. Nie był w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić. Pewnie czuł jak z jego niegdyś energicznego i zdrowego organizmu została sama skóra. Worek, w których ulokowana była już tylko jego dusza.

- Bo wiesz jak bym bardzo chciał wiedzieć – zaśmiał się wycierając zakrwawione narzędzie zbrodni.

Przez chwilę patrzył się na swoje dzieło pełen jakiegoś chorego dziecięcego, zainteresowania, po czym machnął lekceważąco ręką. Jego palce odziane w czarne, skórzane rękawiczki zabębniły o pożółkły papier przyklejony do ściany.

- Towarzyszu Niemcy, czy byłbyś tak łaskawy i mi pomógł? – obrócił się w moją stronę, wykrzywiając pogardliwie pełne wargi – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ominęła się cała zabawa, prawda?

Westchnąłem cicho wciągając powietrze przez usta, żeby nie musieć wdychać zapachu przypalanego mięsa. Niechętnie wstałem z wcześniej zajmowanego krzesła, przy okazji kopiąc ciało Polski na środek pomieszczenia.

Skrzywiłem się czując się tak jakbym znęcał się nad skórzaną szmatą. Chociaż w sumie jak inaczej można określić organizm bez kości i organów? Jestem zdziwiony, że on jeszcze żyje, mimo, że jest w takim stanie. Niezbadana jest jednak wytrzymałość kraju.

- A więc towarzyszu Feliksie! Mężna kupo chodzącego gówna, która zawsze nieznośnie przylepiała nam się do podeszew buta. Oto twój koniec.

Ivan chyba, aż za bardzo wczuł się w role porąbanego psychola. Zmarszczyłem nos zniesmaczony widząc jak ściąga wcześniej wyrwany kręgosłup z haka i przystawia jego część ogonową do jednego punktu na mapie.

- O? – mruknąłem uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy przyjrzałem się bliżej nazwie, jaka tam widniała.

Rosja odwzajemnił mój obleśny uśmiech i wskazał brodą na swoją kieszeń. Posłusznie wyciągnąłem z niej kilka ciężkim, grubych, mosiężnych gwoździ. Ulokowałem jeden z nich pomiędzy palcami i z całej siły wbiłem w mapę.

- Majdanek! – ryk Ivana praktycznie zagłuszył niemal zwierzęcy krzyk Polski.

Spojrzałem się na jego wykrzywioną w agonii twarz z niemałym uwielbieniem. W jego obliczu można było niemal zobaczyć cały ból, który przeżywali uwięzieni tam ludzie. Głód, choroby, rozpacz, szaleństwo, ale i również… wiara…? Zmarszczyłem wściekle brwi obserwując jak ta blond włosy sukinsyn z ogromnym uporem i niegasnącą nadzieją patrzy się na swoje upadające państwo. Mimo wszystko nadal ma nadzieję, że uda mu się wyzwolić? W takim stanie? Widać głupi zawsze pozostanie głupim.

Zirytowany wbiłem w kostki kręgosłupa Feliksa następny gwóźdź.

- Bełżec!

I kolejny.

- Sobibór!

Tym razem jego dziki wrzask sprawił, że coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku. Mimo tego dalej kontynuowałem swoją robotę.

- Kulmhof!

Kakofonia przeraźliwych dźwięków niemal wżerała mi się w mózg.

- Treblinka!

Zamknij tą swoją przeklętą mordę, albo nie wytrzymam i zwymiotuje!

- Auschwitz! – głośny śmiech Rosji rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu, kiedy skończyłem wbijać ciężkie kawałki metalu we wszystkich miejscach na mapie, gdzie znajdowały się największe, niemieckie obozy koncentracyjne.

Uderzyłem pięścią o ścianę próbując uregulować przyspieszony oddech i coraz większe nudności. Co się ze mną do cholery dzieje!?

- Całkiem nieźle towarzyszu – Rosja poklepał mnie po plecach tak, że prawie się zakrztusiłem przy połykaniu śliny.

Odwzajemniłem jego pojednawczy gest i obserwowałem jak podchodzi do mapy.

- Zakończmy to.

Jego zimny głos przeszył powietrze niczym sztylet. Poprawił uchwyt na swoim kranie i walnął nim mocno o pokrytą juchą mapę :

- Charków!

Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że zrobiła dziurę w ścianie. Na półprzytomny Feliks nie był już nawet w stanie krzyczeć. Po prostu patrzył się na poczynania Ivana, a łzy pomieszane z karmazynową krwią brudziły zapadnięte policzki. A więc uświadomił sobie, że to naprawdę koniec. Przykre.

Świst i huk, który na dobre rozgonił moje rozmyślania sprawił, że włosy na karku stanęły mi dęba.

- Miednoje!

Zielona para oczu niebezpiecznie się zaszkliła. Oh, a wiec…

- Katyń!

… to naprawdę twój koniec, Polsko?

Sine powieki zakryły puste, jakby matowe tęczówki.

Żeby dokończyć swoje dzieło Rosja zamachnął się i z całej siły rąbnął kranem w pozostałości po kręgosłupie Feliksa. Z trzaskiem rozpadł się na drobne kawałeczki, które niczym pył osiadły na brudnej podłodze. Cały szkielet, na którym zbudowane było to niegdyś potężne państwo legł w gruzach. Polska stracił swoje ostatnie podparcie. Nieodwracalnie upadł.

- I po chuja wbijałem mu te gwoździe skoro i tak miałeś w planach rozwalić go w drobny mak? – spytałem chłodno, poprawiając granatowa czapkę, która lekko zsunęła mi się na zmarszczone czoło.

- Żeby bardziej pocierpiał, towarzyszu – odparł Ivan oblizując posokę, która skapywała z jego rękawiczek.

Prychnąłem pod nosem i odwróciłem się napięcie z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy zobaczyłem bardzo intrygującą rzecz. A mianowicie z ciała Feliksa nie pozostało nic oprócz biało czerwonego popiołu mieniącego się niczym ogień.

- Ho? – mruknąłem, a kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko ku górze - A więc nie masz zamiaru dać nam w końcu spokoju, co?

Odrodzisz się ponownie niczym feniks.

_Zwykłe pierdolenie._


End file.
